Maria`s secret Lover
by Zans Girl
Summary: Maria think`s back on a lost love..........
1. Default Chapter

T was all over now the true love of her Life was dead.  
  
As soon as Michael has raised his hand to stop him she new one of the would not come out of this alive.  
  
But as she watched the body fly through the air crashing into a nearby display her urge to cry out to stop him was overtaken by her urge to not be found out.  
  
The truth then hit Maria DeLuca like a blow to the head. She had been putting her friends in danger for the love of one man.  
  
  
Pierce........  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
"WHO ARE YOU?" she had shouted at the man who lay naked in the bed underneath her.  
  
"What do ya mean Ria?" he questioned knowing clearly what she meant.  
  
She rolled of him "Well I think your Deputy Jon Hanson but your not are you?"  
  
He rolled over to look into her eyes "No I'm not my name is Daniel Pierce and I'm a member of the special unit of the FBI...oh and I'm hunting your friends! Is that what you wanted to hear huh? Is it Maria?  
  
"No of course not its just a bit hard discovering the man you love is not who you thought he was!"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Course I love you" She replied taking his face into her hands and kissing him deeply  
  
"Good cause I love you too" he replied kissing her back and lying her back down   
  
"Show me how much Daniel," she whispered huskily  
  
And they re-entered their own little world of lovemaking they forgot about everything and everyone.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The tears she shed were not of sadness out of Michael dumping her but of anger at Michael for killing the only love of her life and great grief at the death of her love. Her true love  
  
Daniel Michael (irony?) Pierce   
  
Love that could never be replaced! 


	2. The First Kiss

While Listening to Max Whine about Liz she remembered him asking her out and their first Kiss.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
He had cornered her in the crashdwon`s back room   
  
"I know I don`t know you well but you maybe wanna go out some time?"  
He asked Shyly  
  
"Ye sure thing Deputy but I don`t ever remember hearing you first name or is it Deputy?"  
  
"Oh it`s Jon,Jon Fisher"  
  
"Ok Deputy Jon Fisher where and when?"  
  
" 7 across the road outside the UFO centre"  
  
"Ok see you then "  
  
Maria Looked round for Michael not seeing Him she pulled Deputy Fishers head down and Kissed him deeply seconds later he responded by Pulling her to him and Kissing her back.  
  
"Cya Maria"  
  
"Later Deputy" She whispered Huskily  
  
*END FLASBACK*  
  
Maria could no longer listen to one of the reasons she would never be with him again and she got up and stormed out Leaving a stunned Max in Mid-Sentence. 


	3. The First Date

Note: Kyle knows about the aliens in season 1 and their parents are dating. Just as small change to the timeline.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On a break from her shift Maria went outside to spark up a Ciggarete another bad habit she had picked up after Pierce`s death. It helped take away the pain.  
She remembered there first date.How perfect it had been. the only person who had known about it was Kyle because he had been at her house when Maria had been picked up.He was shocked.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kyle I`m going out don`t wait up "Maria Called  
  
"Michael???" Kyle asked peering his head round her door.  
  
"Nope" there was a knock at the door"get it for me Ky will ya?  
  
Kyle ran down the stairs to open the door he opened it expecting to see a teenager what he saw was Deputy Fisher who was at least 22.  
  
"Can I help you with something Fisher,my dad Aint here!"  
  
"Oh no I`m here to pick up Maria"He said Blushing  
  
Just then Maria Flounced past Kyle In a dress that Kyle in big-brother mode thought showed far too much flesh.  
  
"Deputy looking Gorgeous as Always Dont wait up Kyle Bye" And with that they went one their first date.  
*******  
At the Resteraunt:  
  
"So deputy what brings you to Roswell?"Maria asked Flirtingly Licking her lips.  
  
"Oh Nothing much Maria Work I suppose! So do you go to the local high school?" He asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"tell me about you work?"  
  
"You wanna hear about the crashdown?"she asked  
  
"Yeah Your friends and everything I wanna know everything about you Maria!!!"  
  
"Well I work at the Crashdown with Liz and Michael! Izzy, Max and Alex and of course Kyle are always there to keep us company"  
  
"They sound nice"  
  
"Ye there the best"  
  
No other questions were asked and they chatted About everything Childhood,Schools,Friends Parents and Hometowns.Maria found herself Liking him alot.  
  
He drove her Home and They Kissed Passionately on the door step for along time  
  
"Goodnight Ria"  
  
"Goodnight Deputy"  
  
Kyle just looked at her when she came in and asked "So Michael?"  
  
"I`ve decided from now on I`m sticking to my own Species I suggest you do the same" She Waved him goodnight  
  
She heard him chuckling as he went up the stairs"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Maria was near the end of her smoke as Michael came out he saw the tears in her eyes and the smoke in her hand.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked her  
  
"Why do you care? You ruin My Life and don`t give a damn STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
  
She threw he smoke down stormed past him and wiped her eyes.  
  
She wanted Him back she missed him so much.  
  
She loved him! 


End file.
